


Tony should look to you

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Rumor Has It (We're all selfish morons) [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he doesn't, so Natasha will write instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony should look to you

**May 12, 2013**

Dear Mrs. Rogers,  
  
You have been married for two months now, you can tone the grin down. We’re happy for you, by the way, it was high time Rogers stopped wondering if you’d say yes or crush his heart into the ground… thank you for taking the matter out of his hands, or Bucky would still be waiting for him to make a move, and I would still feel like I’m living in some form of unbalanced threesome.  
  
However, Bucky rightfully reminds me that Steve isn’t the reason why we’re writing to you right now -Steve sounds very happy anyway. We are, unfortunately yet obviously, writing about Tony.  
  
He’s still sober, I promise -we can’t seem to do much, but at least we’re close enough that he can call us when he needs to, and he hasn’t touched a drop of alcohol or called in a long time. Everything is as alright as possible on that front.  
The thing, though, is that Bucky and I are starting to worry he may not stay sober for very much longer at this rate. We didn’t want to tell you at first -we know how nervous you get concerning Tony- but I’m afraid there’s not much else we can do.  
  
Eric and Jane’s researches have reached a point where Clint and Phil have been required to move in Puente Antigo, and they’re leaving Malibu in a month or so. As for Bucky and I, we’re being sent back in Iraq, so we won’t be here much longer either, and although I trust stark to do one of his usual phoenix-like moves, I’m kind of afraid of what he might do in the meantime.  
  
You know me Pepper, I’m not normally the type to get involved in other people’s lives, but in this case I think an exception is necessary. I don’t like to admit it, but he sort of grew on me, and I still sort of owe him for that time in Paris, so I’ll do what I can.  
you can take this as helping out a friend, or buying a debt from him, but either way I’ll owe you one.  
  
Just make sure you don’t wait too long.  
  
Natasha Romanov


End file.
